


after drunk

by Bingzi



Category: OOC预警 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 03:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingzi/pseuds/Bingzi
Summary: 失意武将*国师大人的酒后乱*





	after drunk

不多时，三坛酒已经被喝下大半，傅红雪侧眼盯住旁边齐衡自说自话的嘴唇，只觉分外聒噪，内心的烦躁更甚。要是能把这张嘴堵住就好了，邪恶的念头一起，像往内里的欲火添柴加薪。傅大人产生了此般想法，便也照着做了。他忽地欺身衔住那片比平常女子都好看的唇瓣，果然那嘴再也发不出讨厌的声音了。他色欲熏心的眸子摄入齐衡略微发愣的眼神底，这大概是头一次自己能看清眼前人真正的心理反应，傅红雪轻笑出声，浓郁的酒气喷涌而出。那便再做些令他惊讶讨厌的事情吧，他扳住齐衡向后仰去的腰，舌头灵巧地探入他的嘴中。  
齐衡在一瞬间的不适应之间，刹那反应过来。自己越是抵触，这傅红雪怕不是越起劲吧，他内心无声浅笑，罢了，就由着他装一装好了。他使劲推搡傅红雪胸膛，舌头也不断推拒着他，装得十分逼真。  
傅红雪凭借常年习武的力气，轻而易举地撬开他的牙关，来了一场又真实的唇枪舌战。毫无疑问这场不见硝烟的战争，自己轻而易举地胜利了。他常年习武，气息憋得很久，吻到最后他享受着齐衡脱氧后没有力气的被动姿态，舌头那般软，不愧是平时伶牙俐齿惯了的人。  
等两人分开，他头发已经散乱开，长发随风飘摇着，常年高束头发的红绳被他卸下来绑在齐衡手腕处。齐衡白皙的脸颊已布满红晕，手被反剪在背后，薄唇被傅红雪啃咬地肿胀起来，胸脯剧烈起伏着难以平复呼吸，深含情欲的眸子却刻意被恼怒和冰冷覆盖，“傅红雪，你干什么。”嗓音低哑故意含着几分咬牙切齿的味道。  
“做些齐大人不愿意却无法驳斥的事情。”傅红雪把他捧到石桌上，肆虐地在他修长的脖颈处咬下，一颗颗红色的印记不一会就显现出来，几个牙印还隐隐渗出血珠，他伸舌去舔舐，弄得齐衡难耐地向后仰着。傅红雪还以为他是还想拒绝，左手托着后颈不让他动，右手却遵从男人原始的天性不老实地解开衣襟向下探去，嘴朝着他的精巧的喉结也含过去，用舌打着圈。  
两人身体贴的严丝合缝，傅红雪轻而易举感觉到对方身体变化“哟，齐大人这身子还挺敏感，我就咬了几口，就有反应了。是不是齐大人在谁身下都如此呢？”他口不择言，逮住机会就想找回在朝堂上被压制的仇。  
齐衡紧抿嘴巴，有些羞耻地瞪着他，傅红雪内心愉悦心情更甚。他手探到胸前那处红点使劲揉搓玩弄，垂眸浅笑“这齐大人的身体还真是不一般呢。”齐衡被这真挚的笑看得呆滞，平时十分灵活的大脑在他笑容和肉体快感的双重夹击下终于开始迟缓，怔怔地出神。  
“怎的，被末将说中了？”傅红雪转去侍弄另一对称之处，两个红点被玩弄得俏生挺立起来。他衣襟已经被扯开，如玉般的肌肤半遮半掩地露在院内阴凉的空气下。  
“你要做便做，弄繁冗的这些作甚，怕不是傅大人不敢下手，还是不会啊？”  
“……”傅红雪被他的话噎住，心想果然这张嘴吐不出什么耐人听的话语，就该被堵上，本有些消减的火气，被这一句话又蹭的一下直冒到脑门。齐衡质疑男人能力的后果便是嘴唇后而被堵得严严实实，再没有什么机会说出刺激他的话，无言作为唯一的发泄点，承受着来自傅红雪压抑了多月的怒火。  
他这方面知识全靠平日里军中那些粗蛮将士闲谈里获得，实在没有什么经验可谈，只想把压抑的火趁着机会，一股脑地发泄在齐衡身上，眼前看到身下美人失去平时意气风发高高在上的身份，眼神迷离地被动回应自己，自己的心情似乎就能好上许多。  
因此他也没顾及自己的力道，粗鲁用力地在齐衡洁白光滑的肌肤上留下青青紫紫的痕迹。  
然而他暴虐的快感在齐衡那从喉咙里迸发出的冷哼戛然而止。齐衡嘴被人封住，惨叫被压抑在咽喉处。太疼了，傅红雪的一根手指直直探入自己深处，没有怜悯的慢动作，像他击杀敌人般毫不犹豫快速准确地捅进去。饶是自己做好思想准备，也无事于补，本来绯红的脸颊一瞬间变得血色尽失，和唇瓣隐隐渗血的伤口鲜明的对比更让人怜惜。他手指深陷入掌间，身体本能弓成极大的弧度，可惜他全身都被束缚住，没能逃窜开，前身的弯曲程度到显得更像投怀送抱。  
由于没有借力点，只能靠死攥着拳头才转移了些痛感，还留得一丝清醒努力没让牙关咬住傅红雪的舌。  
傅红雪划过一抹心疼“傅红雪，你自己是不是犯贱，对他都能产生心疼情绪。”他心底叹了口气，慢慢抽回手，用指尖蘸取着坛子里的清澈酒液，均匀地摸在外面。  
长年握兵器的手粗砺而富有老茧，加重齐衡体验的痛感，血丝混着酒液被带出来又弄进去。上面舌灿莲花的嘴里也只能吐出难耐而又娇软的呻吟声，“快，快一点“遵从身体的声音还未来得及刹车就已经从嘴中吐露出来，两人皆是一震。傅红雪笑出声”国师大人刚才说什么，卑职没听清。“  
齐衡把嘴唇紧抿上，不肯再泄露一丝声音。脸颊却出卖主人比先前红得更甚了，衬得整个人更人性化，他温和坚硬的假面在傅红雪面前龟裂了个干净。傅红雪没再让他丢面，低头卖力地侍弄起来，两人没有任何谈话，气氛却无端比之前不知好了上百倍，旖旎暧昧的热浪也从院落四角悄无声息地蔓延开来。  
他余光扫过一处时动作突然停了，齐衡透过生理的泪雾顺着他目光望去，身子紧张起来“傅红雪，不准拿那个东西。”他双手艰难撑着向后移去，可惜没动几寸就又被傅红雪轻而易举地捞了回来。那是个刚才管家同酒盅一起端上来的酒壶，瓶口细长正好如同两根手指粗细，傅红雪一手制住齐衡，另一只手往壶里灌满酒。  
“不要“齐衡剧烈挣扎，怎么也不肯从。那般物件捣入定是会坏的，刚才一根手指已经足以令他头皮发麻的痛苦仍记忆犹新，两倍宽的物件他怎的也不敢想象。  
傅红雪哪肯如他愿，男人的劣根性充分发挥出来，他越挣扎自己跃跃欲试的心情越高涨。他把齐衡放倒在石桌上，身下有他自己的长袍垫着也不怕着凉。酒瓶顺着齐衡的肌肤一寸寸地滑过，到了关头，可齐衡紧锁着肌肉不让他得逞，他没气馁也没出声劝哄，手指在齐衡后背摸索了一会，轻轻点在某个穴位，齐衡身子便一软，瞬时失去对肌肉的掌控。傅红雪趁机把酒壶毫不怜惜的顺势而入，只留一个瓶身在外面。  
“傅红雪！”齐衡双目猩红，全身的知觉仿佛都集中到那处，感知在脑海中无限放大。冰冷的玉壶与酒液一齐灌入自己的身体，达到了前所未有的深度，疼痛在几息之间便被酥麻的欢愉取代。傅红雪观察着齐衡的神色，天赋异禀地完美掌控着酒壶的速度与深度，左手也恶趣味地蘸着坛子里的清酒在他身上作画。齐衡未再挣扎，自暴自弃的任他为所欲为，嘴边还不断溢出陆陆续续的呻吟。  
酒液的反复流动和震荡生的微妙感觉却令齐衡感到空虚，突的玉壶碰到某处，强烈的感觉让齐衡有瞬间的失神，偏偏傅红雪又挑衅的反复调弄那处，身上的手指也消失了，只有玉壶反复地刺激。齐衡也顾不得那些，那处带来瘙痒难耐的难受，他想出声叫傅红雪住手，可发出的声音只有更娇媚的低喘。白光模糊了他的视线，身体很长时间未发泄，浓郁的快感喷涌而出。  
他正喘息恢复神智，傅红雪就欲抽出酒壶，可那瓶身被嫩肉吸卷着不肯离开，傅红雪重拍下细嫩柔软的臀瓣“怎得齐大人是不舍此物吗？”  
他看着齐衡糜乱的双眸，素来一丝不苟的长袍也被褪的干净，清浊的两种液体混在一起散乱的分布在胸间，腹部和大腿内侧，然而现在身下还有个拿不出来的酒壶。那高高在上的仙人已经被自己拉入泥潭，齐衡糜烂的身体图画完美而诡异地抚平了傅红雪的内心 。他坏心地摇了摇壶身惹得身下人又是一阵战栗，“齐大人倒是放这冷冰冰的物什出来呀，不出来我这个活物怎能进去呢？”  
齐衡这回真是被说的恼羞成怒，毫无攻击力地瞪了他一眼，偏头把更红的耳垂裸露出来，身子倒是听话的努力放松着。傅红雪把他抱起，嘴含住那通红的耳垂，也没做什么更进一步的动作，只是含住不放，可随着手下拉出玉壶的动作，舌头也跟着在耳蜗里打转，便把齐衡刚泄欲的身子又调弄起来。那玉壶被拔出来的时候发出啵一声水响。那人胸腔都笑地产生震感，“齐大人，这酒好像比刚才更满了些，也更甘甜醇香了，全是您的功劳呢。”齐衡没吭声，报复性地一口咬住对方脖颈，细细地咬着，不一会留下了个好几天也去不掉的痕迹。  
感受到齐衡应该已经能承受自己，傅红雪扶好位置后，压根没提前跟人报备一声，也没做侦察工作，直接把自己早已耐不住的物什送了进去。齐衡注意力都在刚才出糗上，突然被这用力一顶，身子不由自主地向上挺，想逃离身底的进攻，随及又被傅红雪按回怀里，他良好的教养一扫而光，内心暗骂一堆粗鄙脏话，好疼。那物什太大，身下那处被撑的没有褶皱，皮肤泛出惨白的纹理，已经到了它所能拥有的张力极限，仿佛下一秒就要破裂开来。  
然而他刚准备竭尽全力放松身体，紧绷的感觉却突然消减很多。他讶异望过去，喉咙里却先破功笑出了声。“傅大人？”他也没指明什么，可无端更让傅红雪的脸又阴郁了些许。  
“没关系，离明天早朝还有很长时间，傅大人不要着急。”齐衡明眸皓齿，笑得格外少年般灿烂，让他刚才笑自己，这时候不报复回去那就枉为一人之下，万人之上的国师大人了。  
“齐衡，这可是你说的，时间还很长，希望你不要为这句话后悔。”傅红雪咬着牙一字一顿地说，透着作战时的杀伐狠劲。  
他未退出齐衡身体，不久又恢复雄风，这一次他成功地让齐衡体会到一个武将的能力，虽没什么章法，但持续高频地运动已经让做文职的齐衡无力承受，手腕早已被松绑，被长时间禁锢的皮肤上留下深刻的勒痕。他环住对方脖子，在第一回合结束后已经开始腰酸背痛。国师大人服软讨饶求得回屋的机会，傅红雪捧着他的臀就站了起来，齐衡一阵惊呼连忙还紧他的脖子。  
本这姿势是十分侮辱人的，被像个孩童般圈在怀里，但齐衡已经无暇顾及那些，体内的东西还没完全削减又有逐步扩张的动态，偏傅红雪每走一步，体内就感觉到剧烈的刺激，又偏傅红雪长度比那玉壶还要多上许多，于是自己敏感的位置无时无刻不被侵扰调弄。导致只是刚过了屋子的门槛，齐衡双目染上欲色，嘴巴微张后就被衔住啃咬，呻吟声也尽数被吞没在水渍声中，身下情不自禁地泄出些许液体…  
……  
第二天朝堂上，大臣们意外地发现傅将军并未一如既往地呛声，反而面露一丝笑意地跟旁人打招呼，甚至还十分有礼地跟国师大人问好。谣传昨日国师大人与他一同喝酒，难道是把这个脾气冲天，不服管教的将军给说服了？不愧是国师大人啊！  
齐衡在旁人未注意的情况下垂了垂酸痛的腰和险些站不稳的腿，表面却笑得谦和有礼，深藏功与名。


End file.
